fvafs_argfandomcom-20200215-history
The ARG
This Page Will Focus On The Solutions For The ARG All files and documents can be viewed here. For speculation and maybe some unsolved puzzles, visit this page. For information about The Blink Network, visit this page. Sometime in early 2015 Screenshot March 14th.JPG|Screenshot March 14th Screenshot March 14th-2.JPG|Screenshot March 14 The website for a new Social Media went live. It featured links to their Facebook Page, Twitter and IRC chat. On the top of the page a countdown was shown, hinting at the time that the ARG will start. An option to receive updates via Email was given. A phone number was given. If called, it played this voicemail. Players joining the IRC chat were able to talk to the people responsible for this page and managed to gather some information regarding the developers. March 13th 2015 1. TheBlink.Network has 9 background images that fade in and out. Save each of these images and open them in notepad. The text from each of the 9 images is as follows: 1) N fXVyyRQ CrEsBEzre jvyY cebCry PneqF Va GUvf JNL Gb n 2) qvFGNaPr Bs fvkgl be rvTugL sRRg rNpu PnEq GenIryVat jVgU 3) GUR ceRpvFvba NAq jRyyAVTu gUR fCRrQ Bs na NeebJ fUBg Sebz n 4) ObJ gur ZbirzrAg gUbHTu cResRpGyL fvZcyR va gUrBEL Vf oL ab 5) zRNAf rNFL Gb NpDHveR va cenPGvPR VaQRrq jr XABj Ab FyrVtuG '' ''6) JuvPU Nf N ehyr TViRf ZbEr GEbhoyR NG gUr Bhgfrg OHg NsGRe N 7) pregNvA nzbHag bs ynobE jvGu YVGgyr be Ab erFhyg GUR fgHqrag 8) fHqqRaYl nPDHvErF guR qrFVerq XaNpx nAq guraprSbeGu svAQf Ab 9) QvsSvphyGl junGrirE vA GUr znGgre JvMneQf 1.jpg|1|link=http://theblink.network/img/background/1.jpg 2.jpg|2|link=http://theblink.network/img/background/2.jpg 3.jpg|3|link=http://theblink.network/img/background/3.jpg 4.jpg|4|link=http://theblink.network/img/background/4.jpg 5.jpg|5|link=http://theblink.network/img/background/5.jpg 6.jpg|6|link=http://theblink.network/img/background/6.jpg 7.jpg|7|link=http://theblink.network/img/background/8.jpg 8.jpg|8|link=http://theblink.network/img/background/8.jpg 9.jpg|9|link=http://theblink.network/img/background/9.jpg 2. At the bottom of each text file, you will see a string of upper and lowercase letters framed by :) When the ROT-13 Cyper was used, it showed the message: A sKIllED PeRfORmer wilL proPel CardS In THis WAY To a diSTAnCe Of sixty or eiGhtY fEEt eAch CaRd TraVelIng wItH THE prEciSion ANd wEllNIGh tHE sPEeD Of an ArroW sHOt From a BoW the MovemeNt tHoUGh pErfEcTlY siMplE in tHeORY Is bY no mEANs eASY To AcQUirE in praCTiCE InDEed we KNOw No SleIghT WhiCH As A rule GIvEs MoRe TRoublE AT tHe Outset BUt AfTEr A certAiN amoUnt of laboR wiTh LITtle or No reSult THE stUdent sUddEnLy aCQUiReS thE deSIred KnAck aNd thenceForTh fiNDs No DifFiculTy whaTeveR iN THe maTter WiZarDs This text is a passage from Herrman's Wizards' Manual, Page 51. 3.The conspicuous use of upper and lower case letters corresponds to the Baconian Cipher. Transcribe the lowercase as “A,” and the uppercase as “B,” then run it through a Baconian Cipher tool and you get the following output:' ''WOWARENTYOUACLEVEBPERSONWELIKECLEVERPEOPLEDOYOUTHINKYOUDLIKEAJOBCHECKOUTCRAERVEEELRCS "Wow, aren't you a clever person? We like clever people. Do you think you'd like a job? Check out CRAERVEEELRCS“ 4. That odd bit at the end is a URL. Go to theblink.network/CRAERVEEELRCS and fill out the application! '''March 24th 2015 Makayla.jpg|Makayla|link=http://theblink.network/img/portraits/Makayla.jpg Tedric.jpg|Tedric|link=http://theblink.network/img/portraits/Tedric.jpg Bekka.jpg|Bekka|link=http://theblink.network/img/portraits/Bekka.jpg John.jpg|John|link=http://theblink.network/img/portraits/John.jpg The Blink Network updated and 4 photos where added. Hidden in the *.txt for each picture was a string of HEX values. ##074176 #060145 #153106 #077061 #142160 #133073 #061107 #103106 #050060 #112117 #134056 #060144 #046104 #065176 #076000 ##074176 #063046 #052060 #112062 #051077 #152073 #063046 #162165 #117060 #113103 #147105 #061142 #161044 #065063 #046115 #147075 #053074 #127102 #176076 ##074176 #061054 #061114 #076063 #046063 #066111 #062104 #055125 #067060 #112131 #130105 #060112 #107111 #106061 #142136 #044160 #062102 #130150 #041053 #077047 #176076 ##074176 #061107 #114125 #076061 #053153 #061063 #060112 #107061 #067062 #104111 #055112 #060113 #103067 #067061 #135176 #076000 When removing the # and using a BASE8 decoder, each one gave us: # <~0ekF?1bp# <~3&*0J2)?j;3&ruO0KCgE1bq$53&Mg=+ # <~1,1L>3&36I2D-U70JYXE0JGIF1b^$p2BXh!+?'~> # <~1GLU>1+k130JG172DI-J0KC771~> When decoded in ASCII85, each row gave us: # 112442.030. 01 61 76 # 812853..899.0905428 85 9 1 # 211382266...0293008740 6 4 7 # 31122...0000617509 74 By making new strings of numbers by taking every third character (inluding ".'s" an spaces we came up with the following: # 14.0067 140.116 223 # 88.90585 15.994 238.02891 # 232.03806 186.207 126.90447 # 32.065 12.0107 1.00794 Realizing those are the atomic weights of elements on the Periodic Table we converted them to their abreviations which gave us a sting of letters: N Ce Fr Y O U Th Re I S C H By reordering them a little we got: Th Re I S C H N Ce Fr Y O U which can be read as "There is chance for you," which is ALMOST a line from John’s favorite song FIRWORK by Katy Perry “there’s still a chance for you.” And that was then end of the warmup puzzle. Category:ARG